


Alicja w krainie Avengers - moodboards

by LionLena



Series: You Are My Sunshine [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, moodboard
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena
Summary: Małe dodatki w postaci kolaży ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Trochę fluff, trochę angst, ale następny będzie słodszy ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Tatą, który częściej mówi "nie" jest...  
.  
.  
.  
Steve! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Córeczka tatusia ;) Daddy’s girl…

Alice kocha to, że jej tata jest Iron Manem, a Tony kocha kupować jej różne przedmioty nawiązujące do jego zbroi… Czerwono złoty samochód, czerwono złota sukienka… Wszystko ;)

Tony jest też zdecydowanie typem “wyluzowanego tatusia”. Nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby jego córeczka była małym rozrabiakom. (Tak, to Tony kupił tą podkoszulkę i Alice zawsze ją zakłada, gdy spędza dzień w jego warsztacie.)

Oczywiście Steve nie jest z tego powodu zachwycony, ale za bardzo kocha córeczkę i swojego męża, więc od czasu do czasu pozwala by rozrabiali.

Na tumnlr: https://lionlena.tumblr.com/post/188026960809/c%C3%B3reczka-tatusia-daddys-girl-alice-kocha-to


	4. Chapter 4

Córeczka papy?

Tak naprawdę “pierwszą miłością” Alice był Kapitan Ameryka (ale ciii, Tony nie musi o tym wiedzieć). ;)

Alice kocha trzymać tarczę Steve’a, ale jest ona dla niej zbyt ciężka i z reguły potrzebuje czyjeś pomocy, by ją podnieść. Dlatego Tony stworzył dla niej o wiele lżejszą replikę, bo tak naprawdę, Tony kocha uśmiech jaki pojawia się na twarzy Steve’a, gdy ten widzi jak jego córeczka trzyma coś związanego z nim.

I wbrew pozorom, to Steve kupił podkoszulkę “Twój tata/mój tata”. Po prostu zobaczył ją pewnego dnia w sklepie i nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Oczywiście oficjalnie utrzymuję, że Alice nie powinna się chwalić tym, kim jest jej papa. Steve chce być tylko jej rodzicem.

Ale tak po cichu, w głębi siebie, cieszy się, że w jej oczach jest bohaterem :)

*Misia oczywiście kupił Tony, bo uwielbia dokuczać swojemu mężowi i nazywać go “miśkiem” XD

Na tumblr: https://lionlena.tumblr.com/post/188027136429/c%C3%B3reczka-papy-tak-naprawd%C4%99-pierwsz%C4%85-mi%C5%82o%C5%9Bci%C4%85


	5. Chapter 5

Alice trafia do równoległego świata, gdzie także spotyka Steve'a i Tony'go, którzy z pozoru wyglądają tak samo, ale czy są tacy sami?  
Czy jej prawdziwi tatusiowie zdołają ją odnaleźć we wszechświecie pełnym równoległych światów?


	6. Chapter 6

Według Tony’go święta muszą być **IDEALNE**

Według Steve’a święta powinny być **RODZINNE**

Tony chce mieć **najwyższą i najpiękniejszą** choinkę

Steve może mieć **najbrzydszą i krzywą** choinkę

A co jest najważniejsze dla Alice?

_“- Ale ja nie chcę Mikołaja ani choinki ani prezentów… Chcę ciebie i papę._

_Tony spojrzał na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Steve miał rację. Ich córeczka chciała tylko spędzać czas z nimi. “_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice zostaje porwana...


End file.
